Baila conmigo
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Kole está en su habitación desempacando con la música en alto, pero oh, ¿Quién viene? One-shot escrito por XxPhoenix FlightxX.


_Este es un fic escrito por XxPhoenix FlightxX, a quien agradezco que me haya permitido hacer esta traducción y la de otras de sus historias que estaré publicando. Así que sí, al igual que todas las historias que he publicado hasta ahora, esta no me pertenece, sino que es una traducción, tampoco los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi pertenencia, sino que son de sus respectivos creadores._

_A su vez, esta historia está inspirada en una imagen que está en DevianArt, llamadaJerikole- Dance with Me by woahnessness. (La misma que usé como portada para la historia.)_

* * *

><p>Kole suspiró. Desempacar era lo peor. Después de esa gran batalla todo era una locura para los titanes. Robin quería acomodarlos a todos en equipos dispersos alrededor del mundo, pero eso requería de mucha organización, así que hasta que decidiera cómo dividirlos, todos iban de lugar en lugar, de equipo en equipo y esas cosas. Robin decía que era para "evaluarlos", para saber quién trabajaba mejor con quién en qué equipo. Kole creía que él no sabía cómo liderar a tantas personas a la vez pero no quería admitirlo.<p>

No le importaba. Para su suerte le había tocado con Jericho otra vez, eso significaba que podría volver a vivir con él. El chico de la guitarra y la chica de cristal se habían hecho amigos muy rápido, Kole supo desde el primer momento en que lo vio a los ojos que había algo especial entre ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tener "ciertos" sentimientos por el otro _tan_ pronto, porque ¿No se supone que enamorarse toma mucho tiempo? (si es que lo estaban, claro. Uno nunca puede estar muy seguro) así que por el momento eran amigos. Muy muy buenos amigos.

**JxK**

Jericho acababa de llegar a la torre titán cargado de maletas, además de su guitarra. (Porque, dah, nunca sale de casa sin ella) Estaba cansado y adolorido pero inexplicablemente feliz, aunque al pensarlo bien, creyó que tal vez su buen humor tuviera algo que ver con que Kole estuviera ahí. ¿Habría llegado ya? Seguro que sí, pues él había llegado bastante tarde. Tenía la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pues no podía esperar más para verla. Era por mucho su amiga más cercana, su mejor amiga aparte de Mal, así que decidió que ambos eran iguales en su escala de amistad, aunque tenía sentimientos muy diferentes por ambos.

- ¡Jericho!

Fue atacado por un abrazo asesino (literalmente) de Starfire, la primer persona a la que vio a un minuto de su llegada. Después de que lo liberara la saludó débilmente con una mano mientras reinflaba sus pulmones, luego sacó una libreta pequeña y un lápiz de su bolsillo y escribió:

_- "Es un gusto verte, Starfire. ¿De casualidad has visto a Kole?"_

- No -le respondió- pero no te preocupes. Puedes ir a dejar tus cosas en tu habitación y yo la buscaré, cuando la localice le informaré que deseas verla, ¿Si?

Él sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, dirigiéndose a su nueva habitación. Los cambios de turno eran tan regulares que cada titán ya tenía una habitación específica dónde quedarse en cada torre. Las habitaciones no eran asignadas, pero cada quién ya tenía sus preferencias. Estando en el pasillo se encontró con Chico bestia.

- ¡Hey Jericho! -el cambiante sonrió saludando a su confiable amigo y tomó algunas de las cosas que él llevaba- ¡Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado! Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Robin comenzaba a preocuparse-puso los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a su destino con una pequeña conversación llena de palabras constantes de Chico bestia y participaciones no verbales de Jericho con expresiones faciales entusiastas. Dejaron las cosas sobre la cama y en el suelo y Jericho quedó libre para poder gesticular.

_- "¿Has visto a Kole?"_

Cb sabía muy poco de sus hábitos, pero conocía tan bien a sus amigos que ya sabía que preguntaría por ella y sabía también lo que le respondería.

- Kole está en su habitación, desempacando ¿Dónde más?

_- "Genial, sólo quería ir a saludarla."_

Jericho salió de la habitación.

**JxK **

Kole amaba la música, tal vez por eso se sentía tan atraía hacia Jericho. Escuchaba música sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo, especialmente si se trataba de limpiar, (des)empacar o cualquier otra actividad manual. La música hacia las cosas más divertidas y cuando absolutamente nadie la miraba, bailaba y a veces también cantaba.

Su radio estaba encendida y una de sus canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar. Una ventaja de su situación era que por fin podía volver a tener una radio y música, pues Gnarrk aún le tenía mucho miedo a la tecnología y ese tipo de aparatos. Con una sonrisa subió el volumen bailando y saltando mientras trabajaba. Cuando Jericho llegó a la puerta la canción estaba por terminar, podía escuchar claramente a través de la puerta y dudó que ella pudiera escucharlo si tocaba, pero aún así lo hizo. (Es decir, ¿Qué tal si ella se estaba cambiando de ropa o algo?) No hubo respuesta. Trató de tocar un poco más fuerte y luego aún más fuerte que eso. Aún nada. Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta, preparándose para irse de inmediato si veía a Kole a medio vestir (o peor).

Lo que vio no fue nada indecente ni nada parecido, pero igual lo tomó por sorpresa: Kole estaba cantando y bailando con la música muy fuerte mientras guardaba su ropa. Aunque pensándolo bien, eso definitivamente es algo que Kole haría. Se rió un poco para sí mismo de forma cariñosa y la miró por un momento permaneciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

La canción terminó y ella se giró para mirarlo, ahí parado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh, n-no te había visto... Yo... Estaba...

Se quedó callada y su rostro se tiñó de escarlata mientras se miraba lo pies. Oh ¿POR QUÉ él había tenido que mirarla así?

Con la mirada baja, no se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia ella hasta que con una mano tomó la suya y le puso la que tenía libre sobre la cintura. Palideció sorprendida hasta que notó que estaba sonando una canción lenta y ahí estaba el, pidiéndole que bailaran. Finalmente le respondió sujetando su mano de vuelta y poniendo la otra sobre su hombro. Sonrió y volvió a sonrojarse.

- Pero yo no sé bailar... -él hizo un gesto hacia sus pies como diciendo "sígueme".

Ella miró cómo comenzó a mover despacio los pies y trató de hacer lo mismo. No tardó en tomar el ritmo y pronto los dos comenzaron a bailar. Levantó la mirada para verlo.

- Jericho, eres un gran bailarín ¿Dónde aprendiste? -entonces le tocó a él sonrojarse y bajó la mirada incomodo- Oh, ya veo, es un secreto. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. -se sonrieron.

**JxK **

Starfire flotaba de un lado a otro en la torre decidida a encontrar a Kole por Jericho. Personalmente, a Star le encantaba la idea de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Para ella eran "más adorables" juntos. Primero pensó que Kole podría estar en la azotea, pues normalmente a esas horas de la noche le gustaba estar ahí. Al ver que no era así, Star creyó que podría seguir desempacando en su habitación y volvió a entrar volando directo ahí.

Star no solía tocar las puertas, pues la privacidad no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada: cualquier cosa que pudieras hacer en tu habitación podías hacerla frente a ella, pues Tamaran era un planeta muy liberal, por lo que abrió la puerta sin avisar y asomó la cabeza. Ahogó un grito, pero luego se rió.

Jericho y Kole no se dieron cuenta, por supuesto. Estaban muy ocupados contemplando los ojos del otro como para haberla visto. Ella sonrió para sí misma y rápido se alejó, dejándolos bailar juntos, a solas.

* * *

><p><em>:3 personalmente a mí me ha gustado mucho :3<em>

_A mí me gusta mucho la banda británica Muse y yo creo que la primer canción que Kole bailó fue "Panic station" y la que bailaron al final pudo haber sido "exogenesis simphony" x3 ¿Cuáles canciones crees tú que pudieron haber sido?_

_En mi perfil está el link de la imágen en la que se inspiró este fic, por si te gustaría verla._


End file.
